<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal Overrated by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692647">Normal Overrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal Is overrated, nothing is ever normal for our 2 spiders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal Overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts">Peggysous4life</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Here is the latest part of the story</p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter got the pieces into his lab and began to assemble the pieces, Natasha in the meantime was walking on air and unable to stop herself from grinning, Pepper and Carol watched as she moved about the kitchen and they knew what had happened, Pepper broke the silence first “So…” Pepper started as she sat there looking at Natasha “How was it?” she asked, Carol nodded her head looking just as curious.</p><p>Natasha smiled “It was incredible” she replied “It was a rough start to begin with but… Peter’s becoming quite the lover” she said, Pepper giggles with Carol as Natasha grabbed the soda can from the fridge and made her way back down the lab leaving Pepper and Carol alone to talk and giggle about Peter and Natasha.</p><p>Walking down into the lab Natasha opened the door and stepped inside, sealing the door shut behind her Natasha walked over to Peter “So, do you have any clue what this thing is?” she asked as she walked.</p><p>“No idea” Peter replied as he looked over the assembled the device “But from what I can see that there is a mixture of chemicals inside each of the components” he turned “I got Friday scanning the device” Peter explained.</p><p>“What would Hydra want with this” Natasha asked “Is it a bomb?”</p><p>“No, but this isn’t hydra” Peter admitted.</p><p>“How do you mean?” Natasha asked as she looked at Peter curiously.</p><p>“On 5 of the pieces we found markings of an insignia” Peter explained “Except when I put all the pieces together, those 5 pieces of the insignia turned out to be this” Peter turned the device over revealing the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia underneath.</p><p>“Shield… but Fury told us it was Hydra” Natasha said as she looked at him.</p><p>“Maybe Hydra stole it, I’m not sure” Peter said as he turned around, Natasha looked at the device and saw it lighting up.</p><p>“Uh… Peter” Natasha called as a light erupted from the side of the device and scanned Natasha before it scanned Peter who had returned to her side, the lights on the device turned green and 6 small doors along the top of the device opened up, Natasha and Peter back away more but it was too late, small gas erupted from the doors and engulfed the room gas.</p><p>Peter and Natasha were overcome and collapsed to the floor.</p><p>Slowly another 6 doors opened on the side on the device and 6 small robotic spiders stepped out, each one with a shield insignia on it and vials of blue liquid on their backs, the spiders made their way down to both Peter and Natasha, mean whilst Nick Fury was watching from the command centre of the ship he was on, his arms folded as Maria Hill stood beside him.</p><p>When Peter and Natasha woke, 3 days had passed and both had no idea what happened, except they had been found by both Pepper and Carol and was now laying in the med bay next to one another, Peter groaned heavily as he looked to Natasha worried, reaching out he took her hand and gave it a squeeze but she seemed stronger this time when she squeezed his hand in return.</p><p>Nobody knew what had happened in the lab and the readings from the tests that were performed on both Peter and Natasha had left everyone stunned and confused, Peter and Natasha went back on with their life and Natasha had gone to train with Bucky, Sam and Wanda.</p><p>The is when Natasha made a discovery, Sam threw the shield and Natasha leaped into the air, span around and landed on the ground, the shield bounced off the wall behind her and that is when it hit, her senses kicked in and she knew when it was coming, running at Bucky Natasha backflipped off him and Bucky got hit hard the shield, Wanda tried to sneak up behind Natasha and threw a bolt at her.</p><p>Natasha leaped into the air and flipped backwards over Wanda’s head before knocking the redheads feet out from under her with the staff, Peter had come to the training room when Friday informed him that Natasha was displaying some unusual abilities, but it wasn’t until he saw Natasha sticking to the ceiling where it finally made sense to him, 1 of the metal spiders had injected something into Natasha.</p><p>It gave her his powers.</p><p>But it still left a lot more questions, why did shield want to turn Natasha into somebody like him and what was inside the other 5 robotic spiders that they found deactivated on the floor of the lab after their work was complete, Peter had tests tone just to be sure and the results confirmed that Natasha now had spider powers like he did, guess he had to make her some web shooters of her own, also he had to make the bed spider proof because after that he and Natasha broke 4 beds and 2 couches and the bedroom wall.</p><p>Peter and Natasha still had no idea what the readings were coming from the 2 of them whenever they went in for tests, it wasn’t until 5 years later when they realized that they weren’t aging and Nick Fury had revealed what he had done, a serum was developed in a shield lab using Thor’s blood, the serum completely stopped them both from aging as well as enhance them both.</p><p>Which was how they managed to bring down an entire warehouse on their heads after an argument spiralled into a round of angry sex, Fury then revealed why he had done it, why he had did what he had done.</p><p>He did it because he felt Natasha and Peter were the only one’s he could trust to lead the New Shield and the New Avengers, Natasha couldn’t produce children and because of the radiation from the spider bite, it had left Peter utterly sterile and unable to have kids but they adopted, as the years went on and more children were bitten by spiders and became enhanced Peter and Natasha took them under their wings.</p><p>They still had a family and as time went on Peter and Natasha outlived the Avengers of old except for Carol and Thor, Natasha and Peter eventually settled down into a quiet life away from the Avengers and left Thor and Carol in charge of the Avengers and Shield was eventually shut down by the US government and Peter and Natasha moved away to Hawaii.</p><p>Living in a large estate Peter and Natasha lived a comfortable life together, happily in their marriage, they got married 3 years after Peter graduated High School and when he had started his own tech company Parker Industries which later was merged with Stark Industries after Morgan Stark sold it, wanting to distance herself from her father’s legacy and Pepper died of old age 50 years after Peter and Natasha got married, she died surrounded by her friends and family.</p><p>200 years later:</p><p>Peter was standing on the balcony when Natasha walked in “Lisa called, said she was not going to be able to make it for thanksgiving” she said as she joined her husband, Lisa was the latest of the adopted Spider-bitten enhanced individuals Natasha and Peter had taken under their wing, she was found on the street after their parents kicked her out after her powers came in.</p><p>“So it’s just us this year” Peter said as he turned to her, Natasha smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders “I can think of more interesting ways to enjoy thanksgiving this year” she purred as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his before pulling away “Meet me in the bedroom” she said as she slipped off her robe and let it pooled on the floor and Peter watched as Natasha walked naked back to their bedroom.</p><p>Peter smiled as he watched her leave, turning around Peter looked to the sky and smiled “Tony… Clint… thank you” Peter whispered before he turned and followed his wife into the bedroom.</p><p>Peter and Natasha may never have a normal life.</p><p>But they were together and besides…</p><p>Normal is overrated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading.</p><p>I will admit that the whole Natasha having spider powers idea came from one of Bbblaney77's stories.</p><p>I hope you enjoyd this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>